Dancing Fairy
by Mel Storm
Summary: Jackie, our favorite lil fairy, is out dancing. but what a surprise he gets when the dancing it done. set in the Four Brothers universe, Bobby/Jack songfic. up'ed the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**First story, plan to do more...a series of oneshot songfics. **

**I DO NOT OWN FOUR BROTHERS OR THIS SONG. **

**IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE MAN/MAN...THEN DO NOT READ. I'M TIRED OF CLOSE MINDED PEOPLE AND YOU WILL BE IGNORED. **

**For others, please enjoy!  
**

Jackie walked into the club, his body slightly moving- the music already hitting him. With his hair up in its usual messy fashion, a semi-tight black wife-beater, and jeans that were lose, but still clung low on his hips gave him a desire full look. This was the only place he could be himself fully, without worries. He was sure that he could tell his brothers, but why allow Bobby the pride that he was right?

_I've been looking for a driver who is qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_Got a sunroof top and a gangster lead_

_So if you feel it, let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go._

Jackie walked to the bar, and ordered a shot of Jack D. He had to smirk at that every time. Downing it quickly, he set the glass on the bar and walked off to the dance floor. Moving his body to the rhythm of the song playing, Jack raised his hands above his head; his eyes closed dancing to the beat.

_Got you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother hand a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

'_cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

Jackie walked to the bar, and ordered a shot of Jack D. He had to smirk at that every time. Downing it quickly, he set the glass on the bar and walked off to the dance floor. Moving his body to the rhythm of the song playing, Jack raised his hands above his head; his eyes closed dancing to the beat.

_I got a class like a '57 Cadillac_

_And a overdrive with a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you could handle what's under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will, boy, I wish you would_

_So if you feel it let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go_

Bobby walked into the newly open bar, looking around. He had heard that his little brother had been spotted here quite a few times. He was originally going to wait for Jack to get home and tease him, but he wanted to see for himself if Jack really did dance here. Seeking through the bodies of dancers, he finally spotted him. Jackie, his little baby brother, was dancing, dirty with two guys. They were so close to together; it looked like they were fucking on the dance floor. Bobby's known possessiveness kicked into high gear as he saw the men's hands on his body.

_Get where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that's smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, baby boy, then we can go all night._

Making his way through the hot, sweaty, dancing bodies, he glared at the two men. Knowing who he was, how could they not, the men backed off. Jack didn't notice, he never cared who touched him, so long as he was comfortable.

_Cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

Closing the distance between his Jackie and him, he too started to dance. He placed his hands on Jackie's hips and moved in time with each other. Jackie noticed the new comer. This person was familiar. The scent, the feel of the rough skinned hands, the feeling of safety. The only person he could feel this safe with was Bobby. _His_ Bobby, whom he had fallen in love with over the years living with his family. He sighed and imagined his love dancing there, by his side.

_Cos you play the game, _

_Got what I got get it get it_

_Don't stop it's a sure shot_

_Ain't a Ferrari, huh, boy, I'm sorry_

_I aint even worried, so step inside_

_And ride, ride, ride_

Jackie started to sing along with the lyrics quietly as he swayed and grinded his hips into the man behind him. Before he could act, the arms moved and wrapped around his waist, pulling him tight against the warm body. A head was placed on Jackie's shoulder, a warm breath that blew in his ear.

_So if you fee me, let me know, know, know_

_Come on now, what you waiting for, for, for?_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go._

It was then Jack knew he wasn't day dreaming; _his_ Bobby was behind him. He didn't need to turn around. Though what Bobby was doing here- let alone if he knew who he was dancing with, Jack had no idea.

_Get you where you wanna go, if you know what I mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limousine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can, handle baby boy, then we can go all night_

"I can handle the curves," Bobby's hot voice said in his ear. If it wasn't for the fact that Bobby was holding him up, Jackie's legs would have vanished from under him. "can you handle that little brother?"

"what are you doing here?" Jack whispered.

"Shh, just relax." Bobby whispered back. The two continued to dance to their own music.

_cause it's 0 to 60 in 3.5_

_Baby, you got the keys _

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

As the song ended, Bobby turned Jack around to look him in the eye. Nothing needed to be said as they both leaned in and shared a small, sweet kiss.

"Lets go home, ya dancin' fairy." Bobby said ruffling his brother hair.

The End


	2. authors note

If I do continue this particular story, what would you be looking for? Hardcore, soft, sweet? Let me know.


	3. sex and candy

Title: sex and candy

Pairing: Bobby/Jack

Disclaimer: it's called FANfiction for a reason…. --.-- jerks

Summary: continuation of dancing fairy…yay fun!

Authors note: I didn't really think of doing a second chapter, but since everyone was begging for one I had to think of a song do it to. MARCY saved the day! And if you don't know what I'm talking about…check it… sex and candy by Marcy Playground.

"God damn." Bobby said as he came out of his sleep and was immediately hit with the joy of a hangover from hell. To make things worse, Bobby was intimately introduced to a pillow to the face and jacks quiet voice of,  
"Shut the fuck up." The sound of sheets moving, "God why are you so fucking loud this early in the morning."

Bobby ran a hand through his sleep messed hair and looked down at his bed buddy. Jack was still half asleep, lying on his stomach. The sheets moved and rested extremely low on his back. It showed off the tattoos the fairy had but also the scars. Taking a moment to go back in the past, Bobby remember what Jacks file said about them. It was the typical "parents- beat- and- rape -case" , but so much more at the same time. Bobby ran a hand lightly down the boys back, touching them. Jack obviously still didn't like them being touched, cause as soon as he was, jack moved to lay on his back; jack refused to look Bobby in the eye. Just as Bobby was about to say something about it, jack cut him off saying, "God, why does it smell like sex and candy in here?"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh a little as he too took in the smell of his room. It did smell of sex and candy, but he didn't mind, cause it was created with Jack; the love of his life. That in mind- Bobby's mind wondered back to last night- or rather earlier this morning.

"let's go home ya dancin' fairy." Bobby said ruffling his hair. And go home they did- after a quick stop at a convenient store. Jack had the random urge for sugar and he wanted it now. So after about five or so dollars of sweets, they made their way home. They had the house to themselves; 'ma was visiting some family, jerry with his girlfriend and Angel with vida loca. This was fine for the two guys; who wanted nothing more than to make noise all night long. As Bobby turned the car off and got out, Jack attacked his lips with his own, wanting to taste more of his love. Once at the door, they temporally forgot about the door, as Jack was up against the door; Bobby pushing his body into his brother's. Bobby attacked jack's neck, nipping, kissing, sucking. All with the purpose to bring those hot, delicious sounds from his baby brother.

Bobby knew it should be wrong; him and his brother. But he didn't care- he loved his jack and he wasn't going to stop just because of some closed minded assholes.

Jack whimpered when he noticed his brothers mind was not there. Bobby smiled and bit into the soft flesh of the neck. Fumbling with his keys, Bobby finally managed to get the door unlocked and opened. Though in the process, jack and bobby fell though the doorway.

TBC

_Im sorry but im gonna be ending it there for the moment…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I swear I WILL finish it. I just got a temporary block but once I listen to some music….(and write a covenant story that's in my head at the moment) I will come back to this. Besides- I have to make sure you will come back for more. *smile* I repeat DO. NOT. KILL. ME! Love you all. And thank you for all your support. _

_If there is anything you want to read (revolving around the four brothers or covenant series) let me know. Cause I don't know about you, but I've read all the really good romance/comfort stories out there on both fanfiction and adult fanfiction. If you know of any other good sites let me know. Cause the more I read..the better Ideas I get for these poor souls…I mean people. _

_Read and review _

_MEL_


	4. Author note and new story plot

I'm sorry to say that for the time being, I am choosing to put this story on pause. I don't have the inspiration to continue this story. I'm sorry for all those who really wanted this. I will continue this eventually.

In the mean time, I am writing a major crossover story. The story involves the following:

Covenant

Supernatural

Boondock Saints

And maybe (not too sure)

Four Brothers.

I'll give you a tid bit of the plot. Four men have vanished-kidnapped. What do they have in common? Brothers who are pissed and want them back also, said brothers are lovers to their corrective kidnapped siblings. Will they get them back in time before too much damage is done to them?

What do you think? Give me a ring to tell me what you think.

Also you decide, who's the youngest? Murphy or Conner. Who ever is the most voted gets napped. Make you're voice heard. Personally Murphy has a face that would make him liable to get napped. But Conner seems to be the best to be napped. I could swing any way (no pun intended) so let me hear what you think of that and the plot.

Enjoy everyone.

Mel Storm


End file.
